Troy (The Walking Dead)
Troy is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Troy, along with Carver, Bonnie and Johnny, serve as the main antagonists of he first half of Season Two. History Troy tracks the cabin group to the Moonstar Lodge after they leave the cabin. They save several members from a herd of walkers surrounding the lodge that were attracted by the out-of-control wind turbine, but quickly surround them and take them hostage. Troy marches them into the lodge at gunpoint and guards them while Carver searches for Rebecca. When Johnny is suddenly shot dead, Troy gets behind a pillar and scans for the shooter. He stands by as Carver executes Walter, then holds Rebecca back as he brings out Alvin to face the same fate. If Clementine chose to seek out Kenny and tells him to shoot, or surrenders and doesn't say or do anything, Carver is shot in the shoulder, leaving Troy stunned. However, Carver quickly recovers and kills Alvin. Otherwise, Troy continues to guard the prisoners as Kenny is coaxed out of hiding, and escorts them during the trip back to Carver's camp. Troy appears at the start of the episode, allowing Clementine and Sarah to take a pee in the woods. He is seen many times in the episode, mostly keeping Clementine in line. Later on, after Luke, Kenny, Mike and Clementine are caught trying to plan an escape, they are brought back to the garden area and while Carver heavily beats Kenny, Troy will hit Clementine if she chooses to help Kenny, leaving a cut on her cheek. If Clementine does nothing, Sarita will get hit by Troy instead. Later on, after Carver is killed, Troy appears outside with the others, angrily asking them what they are trying to do. Luke slowly reaches for an assault rifle nearby but Troy notices and aims his gun at him, telling him he'll shoot. Jane, who appears to have had a romantic relationship with him in the past, starts to sweet talk him, to where he lowers his gun and begins to flirt with her. However, she moves his gun and shoots him in the crotch and shoots his penis off, to where he falls to the ground screaming in pain. The group then uses him as a distraction as they push their way through the hoard. Troy is then heard screaming in pain as he is ripped apart by Walkers. Trivia *Troy's character model originally was used as a placeholder for Carver in the first trailer for "A House Divided". *Troy seemed to be very abusive toward women during the zombie apocalypse, it is unknown if he was like that before the apocalypse or what caused him to be that way. *Troy is one of the many characters in The Walking Dead that does not speak in the first episode he is introduced in. Gallery Troy's Death The Walking Dead Season 2 Episode 3 In Harm's Way Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:In Love Category:Pawns Category:Enforcer Category:Scapegoat Category:Misogynists Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Disciplinarians Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Barbarian Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Image Villains Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Rapists Category:Brutes